no content
by ssssshhhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: no content
**LOL EDITING**

 **CHAPTER 1: POO POO GOES WRONG**

 **OTP STORY 3**

 **AN: Bliddy classmate showed me a Deadpool video where he revealed Chat Noirs identity to Ladybug a couple days ago during Art class and I had no idea who they were. So I decided to research over the week and BAM, my OTP was born and so was a new obsession. Bliddy Lauren -.-**

 **ALSO, I LISTENED TO 'CAN'T SLEEP LOVE' WHENEVER I WRITE THIS AHAHHASHHAUFHAUSF ITS SO ADORABLE IM GOING TO THROW UP BRB-**

This. Was. A. Disaster.

Marinette had fought crazed, Akuma possessed super villains, jumped off buildings and planes,spent most of her free time leading a double life as a superhero and dealt with Chat Noir's puns and flirting almost every day (and now every couple of nights thanks to the increasing number of villains) but never before had she ever felt as terrified as she had now.

 _'What am I gonna do?! I didn't bring Tikki or my bag, I was in too much of a rush, the doors way too close to the ground for me to crawl under and I'll jump break my neck like an idiot if I try to climb over the top again, or even rip more! Augh, I'm such an idiot! No, wait a minute. This is Chloe's fault. I definitely heard someone behind me when I went in.'_

The bluebell girl huffed in anger before plopping down onto the toilet arms folded as she let out a huge breath and slapped her face with her hands, anger disappearing as quickly as it came as panic took over again. As well as cold. Marinette shivered and rubbed her arms where goosebumps were starting to appear from under her drenched clothes. _'I can't believe they would do this! I hardly talked to Adrian, he just started asking me how I was, why would she get so jealous that she would do this!'_

 _'...Then again, Adrian is so dreamy, I understand where she's coming from…...Wait, did I just AGREE about something Chloe did to me?!'_

Marinette shook the disturbing thought from her head, water droplets flying then returned to hugging herself trying to warm up. _'Well, anyway. Not only am I without my bag, kwami and anything useful, I'm stuck in a toilet stall completely soaked and with a rip in my pants. This days turning out great.'_ Marinette sighed at the depressing thought and pulled her feet up onto the toilet seat and buried her head into her legs, deciding to wallow in self-pity until someone found her. Hopefully Alya. Knowing Chloe, she would take a picture or even haul the whole class in here to laugh at her, the devil. _'Please let it be Alya, and please let it be soon. I don't even have a change of clothes for goodness sake and my jacket feels like it might be ruined too so that's not going to cover me. Why me?'_

A couple of minutes meandered by like this, Marinette eventually starting to sniffle as she had nothing to dry herself with and this only added to the poor girls depressed mood. _'Ugh, shouldn't someone notice I've been gone for 10 minutes AT LEAST by now? Unless….they're at EOTC. Mr Ristor is so strict, he would never let Alya go try find me and then he'll make sure they're working every single second. Maybe its a good thing I'm stuck in here…'_

Marinette was so caught up in this train of thought that she almost missed the sound of footsteps just outside the bathroom and someone coughing quietly. Almost.

"H-hello? Is anybody there?!" Marinette quickly jumped to her feet then started pounding on the door and jumping, trying to see over and spot the person walking by the open bathroom door.

"Marinette?"

"Yes yes its me! I'm kinda stuck, could you help me?! Please?"

The person gave a quiet chuckle and said "Of course" before Marinette heard them start walking towards the bathroom door, after a slight hesitation. Wait a minute, why would they pause? Unless they were actually getting their phone ready to film it! Or perhaps even get the whole class to watch! CHLOE!

But then, it didn't sound like Chloe or Sabrina….The voice was far too deep. Wait a minute. Maybe the reason they had paused was because it was a GIRLS bathroom.

Marrinetee had be so excited to finally be free from her cold miserable prison aka the toliet that she hadn't actually noticed that the voice was most definitely a boy's voice. And not just any boys voice.

"A-ADRIAN?!"

Marinette recoiled in shock, backing up and falling back onto the toliet clumsily as she held out ehr hands and opened her mouth, just about to yell 'never mind, forget I was even here, please don't get your beautiful hands dirty or your eyes! Please don't see me!' When there was the sound of a chair scraping outside her stall and the door was kicked open, revealing a handsome young boy with glowing skin, soft swept blond hair, white and red sports uniform and a very confused and surprised look on his face as he looked down at the shivering, cowering girl stitting on the toliet in front of him, trying to hide her face behind her hands.

"...Marinette? Are you alright?" The boy asked in concern making Marinette jump as the expected lump popped into her throat, refusing to let her make cohenrent sentences as it always did whenever she was near Adrian.

"I um, I was, uh, toliet and um, bucket- water splashed on me, fell and ripped uh clothes but um, I love your outfit?"

Adrian blinked and Marinette cringed and hid her face behind her hands again, berating herself but keeping quiet, too exhausted and sad from todays events to even try correct her sentence and make more of a fool of herself already.

She did look up however as a bout of warm boyish laughter ringed through the bathroom. Adrian had one hand on his golden locks and the other on his hips and was tilting back his head laughing with his eyes closed and a wide white smile on his face making Marinette blush even more and quickly hide again as he stopped suddenly and turned back towards her.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. Well, anyway, I'm sure you'd like to get out of the stall and back to class now won't you. Heh, sorry" Adrian rubbed his head with an aplogetic smile and Marinette felt her heart thump excitedly once more with the cuteness. Until the cold fingers of panic clutched her again as she realised the state of her.

"Oh um, yeah, that's alright, I-I, kinda needa uhhh, go, yeah i didn't get a chance to, and um, please go, not that I want you to! Please stay with me forever-I mean no, um, I'll come later hahaha….ha?" Marinette peeked through her hands, ready for Adrian to drop the nice act and officially declare she was crazy but she found he wasn't even listening, instead he was looking her up to down taking in her soaked form.

"Umm…."

"Marinette! What happened?! You're absolutely drenched! Do you have a change of clothes?! We need to get you dry or you're gonna get sick!"

Marinettes eyes widened as Adrians brow furrowed and he took a step forward that brought them close togehter in the narrow stall.

"Uhh, no,, its ok, I just, needa….drink, thats all, yeah, so um-"

"C'mon Marinette, we need to get you out of here. Uh, Marinette?"

Marinette blinked and shook her head, trying to hide her mega blush at the fact that her biggest crush in the whole wide world was holding hands with her. HER! "Oh yeah, um, I'm fine-"

"-Right lets go" Marinette squeaked as Adrian pulled her up from the seat easily and pulled her gently out the stall (kicking the suspicious chair that was outside her stall) a touch angrily, and then pulling the mirrors and sink and out the bathroom. Marinette almost hugged Adrian right there and then as they emerged into a room with long rows for shoes and other things, a sort of locker room for all classes but refrained from doing so, instead settling for a large smile as she breathed in the fresh fresh and oh so wonderful air of the outside world. "I'M FREE!" She yelled throwing up both her hands and laughign as Adrians one slipped from hers then instantly blushed and slammed against the nearest wall, wide eyes watching Adrian. _'Oh my god, I forgot he was even there and holding my hand and I just started yelling- AND OMG, MY PANTS RIPPED MORE. DID HE HEAR THAT. OH MY GOD. MUM AND DAD, GET PACKING, WE ARE MOVING TO CHINA.'_

"M-Marinette?"

"I'm SOOO sorry Adrian! Thanks for helping me, you were perfect, are perfect, is perfect- UGH! But just thanks, I can handle it from here on!" Adrian looked shocked at her ability to speak a full sentence to him (and tbh, so was she) but she just wanted him to leave so bad that she would do anything to make it happen. Otherwise it was over. As in, she was going to find the nearest three-storey building and jump off it over.

Marinette pulled an almost believable smile and a cheesy thumbs up, about to try convince him some more when a quiet "No." cut through the air, making her jump and look over towards its source, Adrian who didn't look too happy. He even looked, kind of sad which in turn made her sad.

"Marinette, its obvious that you need my help. Not! Saying you're dumb! I can't believe anyone would be so horrible as to do that to someone like you, well actually I can but anyway!" Adrian took a step towards her. "You need to stop refusing help! You're always making banners, swapping notes, and doing loads of things for the class yet you hardly let anyone do anything for you. Especially me. I don't mind helping you, I'd love to actually and so would the whole class so you just need to open up a little and accept our help that we will give to you whether you like it or not. We're all a team remember, ok?" Adrian was now standing right in front of her, looking at her with a firm but gentle smile on his face making Marinettes mouth drop open as the most majorist blush EVER turned her face red as a tomato. _'We're a team remember?_ '. Marrinete blinked as instead of Adrian, Chat Noir stood in front of her smiling. But the image was gone as quickly as it came and she shook her head forcing herself to look at Adrian instead of her feet. _'C'mon girl, you can do this! You're Ladybug remember and besides, you work with Chat Noir ALL the time! Don't tell me you can't even say Yes or nod your head to one boy (evenifheisthemostcutestandsweetestboyinthewholehistoryoftheuniverseandfuturetimecontinuimothersciencystuffaaaaaAdriannn~)!'_

"Uh, you're um right, as always, I'm..I'm sorry." Marinette bowed her head in shame, not being able to look at Adrian any longer and listened as he gave a gentle laugh.

"Don't worry, its not your fault. If anything its Chlo- Uh, nevermind. Lets go." Marinette nodded and turned to follow Adrian as he smiled at her one last time and turned around to walk off when she realised they had forgotten one little detail. Her clothes was ruined. And. *sniff*, she was starting to get a cold.

"Marinette? What's wrong? Tell me" Marinette, despite the warm feeling in her belly and face, sighed and rubbed her arms, back still against the wall as Adrian walked back to check up on her.

 _'Accept help, accept help, c'mon, c'mon'._

"Uh um….my...pants…..clothes….ripped them…..fell on toilet thing….and uh, I'm-kinda, cold? Not that it's your problem or anything!"

Marinette held her breath as there was silence for a considerable amount of time (well to her) after her question when a sudden warm feeling came over her as something was laid against her back. Marinette looked up and saw Adrian leaning over her, pulling a black jacket that looked suspiciously like his own over her ruined one, ( **DONT ASK ME HOW HE GOT THE JACKET OUT OF HIS LOCKER SO QUICK, I DIDN'T EDIT THIS SHIZ)** his tounge slightly sticking out of his mouth.

"There! That's better right?"

Marinettes mouth opened and closed as he rubbed his chin looking at her thoughtfully before reaching over and taking the jacket off again, taking with it the warmth and smell of him (not that she would complain about that out loud).

"Could you take your jacket off? If it's ripped like you say, its probably at the back and you look freezing. We really need towels around this place"

Marinette blinked and nodded robotically, shrugging her jacket off, making sure to keep her back to the wall and face downwards as Adrian stood waiting worried.

"Alright, now that you're done, lets swap. I can take your jacket to a designer on the drive home, she can probably fix it up good. Oh and keep my jacket as long as you need to. I've got loads more to be honest" Adrian commented as he quickly passed her his and held hers up to examine the large rip at the back. Marinette opened her mouth to protest that she could do it herself but Adrian gave her a look that brooked no argument so she obediently shut her mouth and slid her arms into Adrian's jacket, too numb, confused, embarrassed and cold to fangirl over it, instead, tucking her hands into her armpits and shivering insides it's warm musky smell and feel.

"Right and now….your pants." Adrians gaze travelled down to her legs that were shaking a bit and frowned. "...They're ripped at the back too aren't they."

Marinette nodded ( **Y SO MUCH NODDING MARINETTE)** and he sighed and walked to her left then down a row saying "I'll be right back." leaving her to freely sniffle and cough the worst out before he came back.

"Here, these should fit you." Marinette blinked as Adrian returned, holding out the red PE shorts with the white stripe down the side (what he had just been wearing earlier) out to her expectantly having changed to his usual white T-shirt and black jeans combo, minus the jacket which she currently had.

Marinette stared at the offered shorts then opened her mouth to say her first words in what felt like years. "I, can't- It's alright, I can't-"

"Yes you can. Take them or I'll make you. Besides, soccer's probably over by now and the class will be back soon, not to mention its almost time to go home. I hope you have an umbrella….." Marinette took the shorts tentavily as Adrian trailed off and stared at them blankly for a minute before looking back up at Adrian who had turned around and was covering his eyes. "My eyes are shut My-...Marinette." ( **HE ONLY SAID THAT OUT OF HABIT, HE DOESN'T KNOW SHES LADYBUG OK** ) Marinette blinked ( **N Y SO MUCH BLINKIN?!)** then robotically back into the girls bathroom and around the corner, sinking to the floor as soon as she was out of sight.

"Oh Tikki, Alya, whats happening to me?! So much has happened in the last 10 minutes, First Chloe, then Adrian, its just...URGH"

The girl groaned loudly then quickly covered her mouth as she realised Adrian was still standing outside waiting for her. She hurriedly stood up and quickly stripped off her ruined pink jeans and put on the PE shorts that were only slightly too big, placing her teared pants over her arm. She hovered at the door unsure whether to go out or not when she spotted Adrian crouched down away from her and looking like he was talking to something. "No Plagg I-, NO! She's a friend that needed help- Me and Ladybug aren't even together...yet-Yeah well, why are you even here? PLAGG-!" Marinette froze as Adrian whipped his head around and spotted her who had been sneaking closer trying to listen in. "Oh Marinette done already haha" He stood up quickly and put his hand in his pocket as the girl nodded guiltily but still curiously tried to look behind him. There was nothing. "Well, um, we better get going" Adrian stuttered uncharastically rubbing his head. Marinette nodded awkwardly and let Adrian take the jeans from her without protest, putting them in his bag as they started to walk slowly back to class.

"So uh, how did you get stuck in there anyway?"

Marinette bit her lip and shrugged pulling the jacket closer around her as she thought.

"Well...I-I was just, well, you know, in the stall about to do my thing and then this whole bunch of water was tipped on me, so I panicked and stepped back and ripped my clothes on the toliet paper holder thing as I fell, then when I tried to get out, well the door was stuck or something-"

"Yeah, there was a chair there. Someone didn't want you to come back out...How cruel" Adrian scowled as he said this but quickly changed it into a worried smile when Marinette looked his way surprised at the emotion on his face.

"Well, yeah...The same thing happened to Juleka about a month ago too, and that was Chloes doing...I wouldn't be surprsied is she was the one behind this."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too. I'll talk to her ok?"

Adrian flashed Marinette a bright reassuring smile but frowned as instead of blushing and stammering like usual, she just buried her chin into the jacket more looking depressed. A few more minutes passed in silence like this until they reached a normal wooden door with a unsee-through glass square in it, the door to their current class, Science.

"Well" Adrian finally said as they stood in front of the door staring awkwardly at the ground and scuffing their feet "We're at class now. Do you...want to go in?"

"..Yeah, I probably should." Marinette replied not looking up "*sniff* Alya will probably be worried sick about me"

( **PREPARE FOR MORE CHEESINESS)** "Noo, I think theres only one sick person here and thats you. C'mon, I'm taking you to the nurses office, Alya can wait."

"Adrian what-?!" Adrian grabbed Marinettes hand and pulled her at a fast walk towards the nurse's office, Marinette stumbling behind him like an idiot. The bluebell girl lowered her head, **(BLUSH INTENSIFIE** ) and let herself be taken down the hall, minutes lapsing by in silence until they finally reached a wood door marked "Nurse".

"Now you stay here until you're better, understood?" Adrian said in mock sterness, turning Marinette around and looking at her. Marinette nodded mutely and he smiled and let go of her hand so he could place his on her shoulder. "Get better soon Marinette, and know that me and the others are always here to help, ok?"

After getting no response but a mumble, the blonde nodded and slowly took his hand away, lingering for a while before starting to walk back the way he had come. "I'll tell the teacher where you are ok!" He called back before breaking into a sprint and disappearing.

Marinette stood looking at her toes, listening until his footsteps were gone before letting out a big breath and lifting her hands to her face feeling the warmth on her cheeks. "Adrian…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ladybug yawned, stretching her arms up high above her head before throwing them back behind her, propping her up so she could look up at the stars. She was sitting on the edge of a building, legs dangling and eyes bright as she stared at the full moon, lost in daydreams about what had happened that day and a certain boy….

oOo* _FLASHBACK BIATCH*oOo_

 _'"Marinette! Where were you girl?! I was SO worried!" Marinette sweatdropped and almost fell over as her best friend Alya pretty much tackled her at the entrance of the school, strangling the girl and causing her to hit the tan girl on the back trying to get her to stop. "Oop sorry. But seriously, where WERE you?!"_

 _"Well….long story...I got locked in the bathroom. Though I'm pretty sure it was Chloe seeing as there was a chair outside my door-"_

 _"I KNEW IT! Sabrina disappeared during the middle of class but strict Mr THING wouldn't let me go look for you! Grr"_

 _"Well yeah but to make matters worse, she poured WATER on me!"_

 _"Well that explains why you sound a bit like a dying frog-" "HEY!" "But how DARE she do that! That girl's going to get a piece of my mind I swear, her and her little sidekick. That's just too far!"_

 _"No no, please don't Alyaaaa. You'll just make things worse! Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore because guess who got me out?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"ADRIAN!"_

 _oOo*END OF FLASHBACK BIATCH*oOoo_

Ladybug smiled t _a_ pping her fingers against the bricks as she thought of Alyas shocked face, making her giggle a little.

"What's so funny, m'lady?"

Chat Noir's eyes gleamed out of the darkness as he called out to her, walking out of the shadows, mouth pulled up in a small smile as he walked over to Ladybug and grinned cockily down to her. "You seem happy, thinking about me? I've been thinking about you."

"Oh shush Chat" replied Marinette, albeit, good naturedly as she waved him off used to his flirtatious comments and advances. "See any suspicious Akuma activity on your way here?"

"Absolutely none my lady. The streets of Paris are safe and sound and we are alone with a whole night ahead of us. What would my bugaboo like to do?"

"The same thing as we've been doing for the last week" Marinette said standing and dusting herself off, flashing Chat a smile "Patrol."

"I was thinking a romantic candle-lit dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower but m'lady wants what she wants and I only ever wish to serve" Chat replied easily, having given up on pestering Ladybug about going to a restaurant or having a picnic ("At night Chat?! I think not.") instead of their usual patrols.

Ladybug shook her head at her partner before whirling her yoyo around and throwing it a nearby chimney, checking its tautness before jumping off the roof in a tarzan type swing, Chat quickly following behind her spinning his staff for the sake of it and jumping in cat-like grace from roof to roof.

"So how have you been dealing with the thunder and rain Chat, hmmm?" Marinette asked casually, starting up a conversation as they began their usual rounds on the star lit rooftops.

Chat shot a glare at the cheeky-looking girl jogging next to him and turned his head away from her with a 'hmph!'.

"Absolutely fine, thank you for asking m'lady. Though if you're scared of the thunder, you can always call me and we can snuggle."

Marinette rolled her eyes at her teammates suggestive eyebrow wiggles and a "No thanks" before flashing him a sly smile, a lot similar to Chat's when he was teasing her. "Though if YOU'RE afraid of the thunder, you can always call me."

Chat's ears went flat against his golden hair and he frowned "M'lady how you tease me! Besides, it's not my fault. How was I supposed to know I would start having a heart attack/seizure whenever there was a storm happening and I was using my Miraculous!? Ugh, life is so unfair."

Marinette giggled into her hand at Chat's grumbling and stayed quiet, letting the cat boy mumble angrily to himself about how unfair life was and how some person called 'Plagg' was completely useless.

About a week ago, when her and Chat had first started doing night patrols, they were caught in a sudden storm while fighting an akuma. They were just about to grab its akumatized item when a sudden downpour opened up from the heavens like a giant tap was just turned on. That wasn't anything strange, it WAS turning into winter for Paris after all but then thunder suddenly struck and Chat must of lept, what, 6 feet into the air looking as if he had been electrocuted and for the rest of the night, Marinette wasn't able to get him out from cowering in a mail bin by an alleyway until she had to find an umbrella and literally drag him like a little boy attached to her waist to a church where he could transform back to his other identity in peace. Ever since then, Chat had hid at the first sight or sound of a big storm coming unless Marinette promised to 'save his poor soul' and he would come out huddling under her umbrella and clinging to her arm like a little kid. One time she even had to carry him. Marinette giggled once more as she remembered him clinging on to her as she heaved him along in her arms towards the shade of an empty building, looking like a miserable and drowned rat not able to purr or fanboy like he would most probably do if Ladybug ever carried him in her arms like that when it wasn't raining. _'That also reminds me of that time when he first purred…..it was so cute…...He started blushing like crazy at first heh….hes so cute when he blushes….not to mention his eyes go all wide when hes embarrassed and its just so ADORABLEEE! Wait a minute. Did I just call Chat adorable. What the heck is wrong with me. But then again, he IS pretty handsome when hes not flirting all the time...I wonder why I never noticed...Oh right. Adrian.'_ Ladybug blinked as a sudden image of Adrian popped up, pushing out all her previous thoughts of Chat. _'Wow, that was kinda weird. Why am I thinking about Chat so much lately…...wait. No. It can't be. But I….like Adrian….right? Right, I like Adrian. Talking about Adrian…'_ Marinette sighed as she suddenly remembered how charming Adrian was today, all thoughts of Chat zooming out her head as she remembered how he had offered her his clothes and his jacket! SQUEE! Though, she would have to return it tomorrow…..(;-;) Oh well, she should just be glad she knew someone so nice. Not every boy would do that, especially for someone who would stutter and almost faint whenever they came near them. The thought almost made her depressed again but Ladybug shook it off easily, not wanting anything to ruin her good mood. _'Just appreciate the fact that you're able to be in the same class and get the chance to talk to your crush anyway. You'll get better over time and besides, I've got plenty of that . Not to mention I get to spend every day with my crush and best friend and then every night running over the rooftops of Paris with my partner, life can't get any better than this Mari.'_ Ladybug grinned at the thought, feeling lit up inside, you know, that feeling you get where you just can't stop smiling and you feel like you can take on anything? It was one of those feelings. Ladybug turned her head to check on Chat and noticed that he was still looking kinda down, probably thinking about all those rain incidents. 'He has been working hard lately and besides…..he deserves something. I am always forcing him to do patrols….Yeah, I think I'll do that'

Meanwhile Chat was still gloomy, remembering all those terrible times he had been caught in the rain in miraculous form. It was like someone putting ice down your back but 100x worse. He had always laughed at the way cats panicked at a sudden downpour or lightning strike but boy, did he take it all back now. Brr, it made him shiver just thinking about it. Good thing his lady was there to take care of him though.

"Hey Chat" Marinette suddenly called breaking the sulking cat out of his thoughts as he turned brightly to look at Ladybug who had stopped and was beckoning to him "Let's stop, there's no akumas around and I doubt there will be. Have a break"

Chat blinked in surprise before making his over to his lady who had sat down on the edge of a building and sitting down beside her, facing the lit up Eiffel tower legs dangling over the side. Chat could feel Ladybugs happiness next to him which made him happy but he couldn't help feeling kinda surprised. First off, it was kinda rare to see Ladybug being so laid-back about their patrols and letting them take a break and not do it was like WOAH. Ladybug was pretty stern about doing their jobs and only their jobs (STOP MUCKING AROUND CHAT!) so it was just kind of surprising to see dutiful her letting them stop but he wasn't complaining. And secondly, not saying Ladybug was some depressed emo but he had hardly seen her this happy. Well he had, but this was a different sort of happy. She had a small smile on her face and she kept staring off into space, as if thinking about something….or someone.

Chat tried to bury the tiny twinge of hurt and jealousy that popped up as he thought of that and instead busied himself memorizing every detail of Ladybugs face. 'As long as she's happy, I'm happy. And besides...she doesn't want us to know the others identities….'

"What are you looking at Chat?" Ladybug suddenly said, side glancing at Chat with a playful smile as he realised he HAD just been openly staring at her while sitting right next to her. Real smooth Adrian.

"Oh, only your beautiful face m'lady. And talking about faces, you've been non-stop smiling this whole time. Thinking about a certain someone, hmmm?" Chat put a hand on his chin and leaned in close, eyebrows wiggling suggestively once more and Ladybug laughed and pushed him off shaking her head.

"Oh shush Chat, you wish"

Chat smirked and Ladybug found her eyes drawn to his face. Stupid, reckless, cocky, bad-pun saying and overly flirtatious he was but he was her partner and she wouldn't want anyone else. Besides, despite what she said, she did find herself thinking of Chat a lot. Never as much as Adrian but there was certainly something there. _'It's only because he's pretty much my best friend and I spend so much time with him. My heart's set on Adrian, you can't have two and besides! He's a hopeless flirt.'_

Marinette still stared at him however without even thinking about it at times and it was starting to annoy her. _'He doesn't mean it! Chat flirts with EVERYONE…...Right?'_

"-M'lady? My lady? Bugaboo?" Marinette blinked and turned her head to Chat who was pointing at her earrings which had just lost a spot and waving his other hand in front of her face. Oh right, she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed several minutes had passed. Though Chat was being unusually quiet...

"Oh right, yeah, sorry, we still have time though." She replied hurriedly to make up for her silence causing Chat to send her a curious look.

"Well alright" he replied slowly turning his face away back towards the tower and silence reigned once more, each person too lost in their thoughts to say anything to the other. Besides, it was quiet companionship like this they enjoyed once in awhile, just being in each others company and knowing that the other was there.

Minutes passed and not a word was spoken, the two sitting there silently until a loud beeping started to emit from both Ladybugs earrings and Chat Noirs ring.

"One pawprint" Chat finally said breaking the stillness when the beeping stopped as Ladybug continued to sit and watch the city as if nothing had happened. "And one spot. Looks like it's time we got going m'lady." He stood up and stretched waiting for Ladybug to stand up too but she didn't even look, concentrating on the racing lights down below like little ants crawling along the streets. "...M'lady?"

Ladybug heard him calling her name, and knew she really should go but she didn't want to ruin the perfect moment. C'mon Tikki, can you last a little longer? Obviously not so the girl sighed and slowly pushed herself off from the ground, feeling Chat's presence just behind her reminding her of the decision she had made just before in her mind. ' _Whoever comes first Mari, whoever comes first.'_

Chat saw Ladybug nod her head as if confirming something but before he could ask why, she turned around slightly to look at him, making his heart stop. The tower beamed behind her, giving her a soft golden outline like a angel descended from the heavens (* **Oh chat** ) and a soft smile adorned her pale face, her eyes looking straight into his, almost if she was daring him. A moment seemed to pass between them, invisible electricity crackling until after a few moments, Chat uncharacteristically breaked the contact first, turning his head away with red cheeks and a disgruntled expression. The boy quickly folded his arms and bowed his head, too embarrassed to look up but when he did finally sneak a glance Ladybugs way, what he found gave him a slight start but then also blossomed a feeling of warmth in his chest that only one deeply in love could ever feel.

She started to glow.

 **AN: CLEARING SHIZ UP, ITS NOT AN AKUMA OR ANYTHING, I MEAN GLOW AS IN YOU KNOW, HAPPY AND STUFF. INTERPERT IT AS YOU WILL BUT DON'T GO THINKING SOMETHING SUPERNATURAL IS GOING ON CUASE ITS NOT LOL = Also about the crappy ending, I had to end it with 'She started to glow' but I wasn't sure how. I'll come back and edit it to something better one day...maybe. AND YEAH MARI IS REALISING HER SUDDEN INEVITABLE CRUSH ON BOTH CHAT AND ADRIAN EVEN THO THEY THE SAME PERSON BECAUSE 'HER HEART WAS SO SET ON ADRIAN, SHE NEVER NOTICED THE LOYAL BOY RIGHT NEXT TO HER' EHHEHEHE**

 **WRITTEN BY A DESPERATE FANGIRL WAITING FOR FRIENDS COMIC**


End file.
